left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Videos and Trailers
Left 4 Dead Beta Gametrailers Trailer A video from GameTrailers TV showing beta video footage of Left 4 Dead. 425px Introduction video The intro scene for Left 4 Dead was a first for Valve Corporation, as they've never had an opening cutscene in their past games. As such, it went through many changes throughout production. Originally, Francis and Zoey were shown to have a sort of romantic tension between each other, and Louis would be a kind of comedic relief. However, this was found as "distracting" and therefore removed.Developer Commentary http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF1HVlcXBmA Transcript 2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION [ Focus in on deceased hand, thumb missing, flies crawling around on it ] [ The group walks up into shot ] Bill: Hold up! [ Bill crouches, scooping up Boomer Bile ] Bill: Ain't see anything like this before... Francis: Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself. [ Bill glares at Francis, gets up, and wipes the bile on Francis' vest ] Bill: They're changing. Francis: Aww ... damn it Bill! Augh, it stinks! [ Francis wipes the goo off while Louis chuckles ] ['' ''Muffled crying... ]'' 'Zoey: Someone's still alive! [ Zoey and Bill open a nearby door to a pitch black room ] '''Bill: Over there. [ Zoey turns her flashlight on and pans it across the room ] [ The crying gradually grows louder ... ] Zoey: Hello? Hello? Hey, it's okay ... we're gonna -- [ Lightning flashes; the Witch is seen crouching in a corner, and is identified as the source of the sobbing ] Bill: Lights off! [ Outside, Louis sees a horde approaching; Francis opens fire ] Louis: Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! [ Louis runs to Zoey and Bill ] Louis: They're coming! [ Louis shines his flashlight over Zoey and Bill's shoulders, inadvertently startling the Witch ] Louis: What the- Zoey: Run like hell! [ Zoey and Bill run out of the room while Louis slams the door shut ] [ Louis pushes up against door to prevent Witch from opening it.] witch pounds on the door and claws a hole in it. Louis: AAAAH! steps back and begins shooting through the door. Louis: Do you like that?! Francis: Stick together! [ Smoker grabs Bill and hangs him in mid-air ] Francis: Hang on! [ Francis shoots the Smoker, killing it ] Zoey: Guys ...? [ Francis fires his shotgun at two approaching Infected ] Francis: Merry Christmas. [ Zoey unstraps a pipe bomb from her waist ] Zoey: Fire in the hole! [ The bomb flies in slow motion through the air, it lands several yards away where it explodes, reducing the remaining Infected to a fine red mist as The Survivors huddle behind cover ] [ A helicopter is seen flying overhead through the street, which Louis pursues ] Louis: Hey! We're over here! We're not infected! Down here! [ The helicopter proceeds, not seeing him ] Louis: ... Damn it. [ A Hunter leaps from a nearby building and pins Louis to the ground ] [ Zoey knocks the Hunter off Louis and opens fire with dual pistols as it staggers back; Louis delivers a final headshot with his own pistol, knocking the Hunter onto a car with a car alarm, setting off the alarm ] Bill: Oh, this is gonna get bad. [ Waves of infected pour over surrounding fences and streets; a Tank is heard roaring in the distance; a car flying through the air heralds its approach ] Louis: Run ... or shoot? ... Run or shoot?! Bill: Both! [ The group clamors into a nearby alley, continually shooting at the Tank and its accompanying horde ] [ Louis points to a ladder leading up a fire escape ] Louis: Get to the roof! Francis: Go! Go! Go! [ Francis stops at the base of the ladder, aiming his gun at the Tank ] Francis: Come on, come on! [ Just as the Tank is about to smash Francis, Bill opens fire; the tank retaliates by hurling its fist at him; he dodges, sending it through a brick wall; the enraged Tank grabs a slab of concrete and hurls it at Louis and Francis, who are now scrambling up the fire escape ] Louis: Heads up! [ Bill reaches for the ladder; Zoey is seen staving off the horde from above ] Zoey: Go! I'll hold them off! [ The Survivors climb the stairs to the roof of an apartment; the Tank climbs up the fire escape, but it gives way under its weight, nearly taking Zoey with it ] Zoey: Francis! [ Francis grabs Zoey by the arm in time to pull her over the ledge ] [ The exhausted Survivors take a moment to catch their breath ] Louis: We made it! I can't believe we made it! Bill: Son, we just crossed the street. [ Bill pauses to light a cigarette ] Bill: Let's not throw a party 'til we're outta the city. Beta intro * 8/7/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RINyhvIgdRg * 25/7/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ2vqE0zc3E&feature=related * 4/9/2008 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OCR_H0ricQ&feature=related Trivia * Bill is the only one of the Survivors to have a tier 2 weapon during the intro. * Both of the pistols Zoey holds have flashlights on them. * Bill tells Zoey to turn of her light when she points them at the Witch, possibly hinting that Bill has seen them before the others, though it is also possible he simply saw she was infected or noticed her claws. The theory of Bill seeing one before he met the group is raised by the fact Bill has claw marks on the back of his jacket, possibly from an encounter with a Witch. * Although Louis is pinned by the Hunter for several seconds, there are no signs of blood or scratches on him, he doesn't even seem to be hurt. * Near the end, when the Survivors are mounting the fire escape, Zoey shoots an Infected's head off with a pistol. In actual gameplay, the pistol doesn't have enough power to do so. * Left 4 Dead 2 will have an intro scene, and some rumors state that every campaign will have a small intro scene. Left 4 Dead 2 E3 2009 Teaser This is the first teaser revealed for Left 4 Dead 2. It features the new Survivors of the game, some new upgraded Infected and the new Special Infected called the Charger, along with 4 new close combat weapons, the chainsaw, the frying pan, the baseball bat, and the axe. The teaser was released on 1st June 2009 as Valve announced Left 4 Dead 2 on their website. 425px|center Transcript [Music starts to play in the background as Louisiana is shown] Coach: "Last time I saw my grandmotha', she asked me was I still a prayin' man. I told her: "Yes ma'am." "Well," she says; "Pray harder." " [Three F/A-18C Hornets planes flying over the city] Coach: "'Cause it ain't workin'!" [Explosions start, the Infected have been alerted and starts to charge the Survivors] Coach: "Heh, I ain't gonna' die wait'n on salvation. 'Long as we still got guns, we gonna' fight." [The Infected are being shot, the Charger starts to charge the Survivors and suddenly Coach runs out of pistol ammo] Coach: "And if we run outta' bullets..." [Coach picks up a chainsaw, while Ellis holds a axe, Nick holds a frying pan, and Rochelle holds a baseball bat as a horde approaches] Coach: "Baby, they gonna' wish we hadn't!" [The Monsters Within starts to play as the Survivors attack the horde. The new logo, game cover, release date and credits shows] [ Nick walks up to an Infected on the ground and smacks it with a frying pan] Zombie Survival Guide Trailer 425px Transcript [' ''The Survivors walk past the motel on the highway. '''] [' ''Coach breaks through the boarded up door to a convenience store safe-room in the park, unlocks it and everyone walks in. '''] COACH: Report unusual behavior... [' ''Nick opens the cash register with his pistol and smirks '''] COACH: Barricade your homes... [' ''Ellis opens a gun cabinet and looks inside. His expression of bewilderment changes to a devilish smile. '''] COACH: Avoid all contact with infected individuals... [' ''Rochelle is studying a map as Ellis places a pistol on-top of it for her. She pushes it away as Ellis studies a SPAS-12. '''] [' ''Coach is shown reading off a piece of paper as he holds a candy-bar '''] COACH: Wait for official instructions. Heh, wait my ass! [' ''Coach crumples the paper and throws it away as he walks towards the others eating his chocolate bar. Ellis has attached a grenade launcher, sniper rifle, a pipe bomb and first aid kit, to his back. '''] ELLIS: Kill all sons 'a bitches, [' ''Ellis pumps his SPAS-12. '''] ELLIS: That's my official instructions. [' ''Ellis kicks out the safe room door, and they release an open fire on a group of Common Infected '''] [' ''Coach punches an Infected in the face, knocking it down. Rochelle brings her Axe into the face of a Common as coach walks up to the downed Common '''] COACH: This used to be a nice neighborhood! [' ''Coach beats the commons face in with the stock of his chrome shotgun. '''] [' ''Ellis and Nick run along the highway, when Ellis tackled by a Jockey. Nick turns around. '''] NICK: Shit! [' ''Nick fires. Cut to the downed plane in the crash site. '''] ROCHELLE: What was that? [' ''A trio of mud men notice them and charge. '''] ELLIS: 'Hey watch out! '[ Cut to Ellis and Rochelle hiding behind a fallen tree. Rochelle hushes Ellis as a Spitter appears on the other side of the tree. ]' '''ROCHELLE:'Shhh... This is some grim shit we've got ourselves into... '''[ The Spitter hacks up acid at the camera as the scene cuts to the Survivors fighting in the streets of Ducatel ]''' '''ROCHELLE: Get back! Get back! [' ''Coach fires at the horde as the Survivors run away. Cut to the Survivors climbing a stairwell '''] COACH: [' ''Panting from exhaustion '''] Who the hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of God damned stairs... NICK: [' ''Also exhausted '''] Well, Сoach...maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate. [' ''Chuckles '''] [' ''Coach scowls at Nick. '''] [' ''The Survivors reach the top of the building, Ellis is calling out. '''] ELLIS: Hey where is everybody? Helloo! [' ''Four helicopters are seen flying away in the distance. '''] ROCHELLE: Ok, this is not happening- ELLIS: 'Anyone here? '''ROCHELLE: '''This is not happening. ''This is not happening. '''COACH: Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses? NICK: Looks like there's been a change in plans. [' ''Cut to jets bombing the embankment to the Louisiana Naval Shipyard, A Horde the french quarter, and a tractor trailer being blown into a group of common on the bridge. '' '] ROCHELLE: [' ''into a radio '''] Stop the bombing run! RADIO VOICE: Jesus Christ! [' ''cut to the Veterans Memorial Bridge collapsing into the river. '''] RADIO VOICE: It's coming from the bridge! ['' '''Coach is thrown back onto the hood of a squad car as an explosion hits the overpass. Nick rushes over to help him. ] ' [' ''Ellis is attacked by a Charger in a burning shack. '''] ELLIS: IT'S GOT ME! [' ''Cut to Nick followed by a group of Infected climbing a roller coaster in Whispering Oaks. Nick is pulled up by Rochelle as a fireball engulfs the Infected. '''] ROCHELLE: Hang on! [' ''Two hazmat suit Infected walk through flames and turn towards the camera. '''] [' ''The Survivors run down a hallway to an elevator. Ellis melees a Riot Infected, but loses his combat rifle to a Common Infected. He makes it inside the elevator, but a Smoker grabs him. Nick grabs onto Ellis, pulling him away from the infected as two Common Infected keep the doors open, then Coach takes a chainsaw and decapitates the Infected and severs the Smoker's tongue. Ellis collapses on the floor, and removes the tongue still wrapped around him. His expression of disgust turns to shock as he looks out the glass window, down at a swarm of Infected. '''] ELLIS: Holy shit... [' ''Coach helps Ellis to his feet as Rochelle hands him a grenade launcher. '''] ROCHELLE: 'Hey, "Kill all sons 'a bitches" right? '[ Ellis solemnly nods, grinning at the grenade launcher. ]' '[ The floor count changes from five to four. Cut to the Survivors on the stage of the Dark Carnival finale fighting a horde. Coach throws a gas can into the crowd ]' '''NICK (V/O): '''I have not... '[ Floor count changes from four to three. Rochelle fires the heavy machine gun from the porch of the mansion in Swamp Fever. ]' '''NICK (V/O): '''Come this far... '[ Floor count changes from three to two. The Survivors are fighting a Tank on the Veteran's Memorial bridge. ]' '''NICK (V/O): '''To die now. '[ Floor count changes from 2 to L. The doors of the elevator open up, as the Survivors prepare, and Coach revs up his chainsaw to fight the horde. ]' Zombie Survival Guide Trivia *Ellis was the target of all the Special Infected present in the video. *Small Helicopter patterns are visible on the chocolate bar Coach eats, which are appropriately named "Chocolate Helicopters" *The Smoker tongue that wrapped around Ellis mysteriously appears on the floor to his right when the camera changes view. **On the TV spot, the tongue and blood is completely removed from this scene. * The Hunter and the Witch are the only Special Infected not to make an appearance. The Boomer, like in the intro to ''Left 4 Dead, only makes a minor appearance amongst the crowd below the elevator shaft. It could be that Valve was still working on the new Hunter and Witch designs at the time this video was made. * At 2:40 there is what appears to be a Uncommon Common called the "Fallen Survivor" but the Fallen survivor was removed from the game. * In the beginning after Coach speaks Ellis is seen carrying a SPAS in hand and a first aid, grenade launcher and assault rifle on his back. It is not possible to carry that many weapons ingame. Also by the next scene as Ellis kicks the safe door open, he still has his SPAS, but the other weapons on his back have disappeared. *Although the SPAS-12 is an autoshotgun in-game, Ellis pumps it in the trailer. *While getting helped up by Coach in the elevator, Ellis' hand clips through Coach's for a split second. *Near the end of the video, Ellis loses all of his weapons while in combat; this is most likely not possible in gameplay, as it would leave Survivors completely helpless. *When Ellis opens the gun cabinet there is a visible laser sight upgrade but it could be mistaken for a box with an assault rifle on it. *At the bridge near the end, Ellis shoots a Tank with Grenade Launcher and it stumbles back though in actually gameplay a direct hit doesn't stumble it at all. *It is quite obvious on where the survivors are at some scenes. When they are walking at the beginning it actually The Fairground from Dark Carnival as well as the host on when Coach says "This used the be a nice neighborhood". When Ellis is tackled by a Jockey, they are on The Highway. Where the mudmen were is The Swamp in Swamp Fever. When they're walking up the stairs to the roof, they are in The Hotel from Dead Center. When the military was bombing, the Survivors were in The Parish. When Ellis is attacked by a Charger, they are in a burning shack, them two are in The Shantytown in Swamp Fever. When Nick is climbing, he is climbing up The Coaster in Dark Carnival. In the scene when Nick says "I have not...", they are on the stage in The Concert in Dark Carnival. In the second scene when Nick says "Come this far...", they are holding out at The Plantation in Swamp Fever. In the third scene when Nick says "To die now...", the survivors are at The Parish Finale. Then at the last scene when the elevator opens, they are at a lighten version of the elevator in the Dead Center Finale looking more like they're going to fight rather than getting gas cans. GameStop Baseball TV Spot Advertisement for pre-ordering Left 4 Dead 2 at your local GameStop. 425px Transcript '''[ Camera pans around the top of a baseball stadium. Traditional baseball music plays in the background. ]''' '''Announcer 1: Looks like the team is getting together for a little pow-wow. [' ''The Survivors walk over to a table flooded with every type of weapon. Coach scratches his head contemplating which one to use. '''] Announcer 2: Yeah, they're in a real jam here, Skipper [' ''Camera pans outside showing Infected in the stands along with a Smoker. '''] Announcer 1: You said it. Their opponents tonight are a real hungry bunch. [' ''A mudman turns and glares towards the camera '''] Announcer 2: Their intensity is infectious. [' ''Coach grabs a wooden baseball bat, and the Survivors make their way out to the field. '''] Announcer 1: Well it seems the Coach has a plan. [' ''The mudman sprints towards the Survivors followed by a few other Infected '''] Announcer 1: Here's the pitch! [' ''Coach whacks the Infected with the bat sending it flying as fireworks are set off in the background. '''] Announcer 1: Swung on! Ohh boy! Ellis: That's a home run! References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Left 4 Dead